Roller Blades
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: A series of oneshots about sports equipment, some of which include roller blades, roller skates, skate boards, and snowboards. Mostly shounenai, different ratings for each story. First up, HoroRen!


Summery: Ren is just learning to roller blade. Who will be there to catch him when he falls? HoroRen, rated T.

"Stupid roller blades." Tao Ren grumbled from where he stood, donning a brand new pair of black roller blades, in the middle of an empty sidewalk. He had been given the stupid things for his birthday two days ago by his sister, Jun, because she thought it would help him become a bit more social. More social? It had only had the effect of making him more angry. "Stupid exercise. As if I don't get enough of it. And she thinks this will make me more social?" Ren cussed under his breath, but unfortunately for him, that was just enough to make him unbalanced, and before he knew it he was on the ground.

Ren didn't want to admit it, for that would be saying he was weak, but he just couldn't get the hang of it. Sure, he had survived the Shaman Tournament, survived through dying, and come to have a furyoku level close to that of Hao himself, so why could he not do something as easy as balance on four wheels? Maybe it was because all he could do required power, and roller blading was more than just power.

Ren cursed again and attempted to stand, but again, he was unable to retain his balance and was forced back down. There was only one thing he could do now; cross his arms and pout until his sister came outside and took pity on him. Yeah, that was the only way to show her that he flat out refused to do something as childish as roller blading was. Sure, most people his age could roller blade, and that would mean he was inferior to them in one way, but he just didn't_ want _to do it. It wasn't as though he eventually _couldn't_, he just didn't feel he needed to. Deprived of a reasonable amount of his childhood, he found better things to do with his time. And something as _stupid_ as balancing oneself on a few wheels and calling it exercise was not one of them.

"Pouting again,_ Renny_?" putting extra emphasis on the last word, an annoying voice came to Ren's left, and turning, though he didn't need to to find out who it was, he saw that it was that 'Baka Ainu.' Ren snorted and ignored the comment.

"No, I just didn't feel the need to learn something as _idiotic_ as this, not that I couldn't, because I certainly know how to. I was merely taking a break." Yeah, real smooth. Like he'd believe that.

"Really?" He had. How stupid could you get? "Well, I don't think roller blading is idiotic. I think it's fun!" he said, smiling that stupid smile of his. Ren almost smiled back, but he caught himself in time.

"You? Roller blading? Doing something… physical?" Ren commented, raising his eyebrow and attempting to stand up once more so as to not make a fool of himself. Not that that baka's opinion mattered to him or anything….

"Yup!" Horo answered cheerfully. He was about to say something else, but he noticed how hard a time Ren was having getting up, and he thought of something far better to talk about. "So, you can roller blade, can you?" he mocked, watching Ren struggle with an amused, if not slightly idiotic, grin on his face.

"Well, I was jus—" but Ren was unable to finish when he fell, this time harder then all of the time before. He clamped his eyes shut, preparing for impact ('cause you all know how hard the ground is!), but none came. He looked up and found himself laying backwards in the arms of none other then HoroHoro.

Now, if falling in front of someone you had just told that would didn't fall wasn't embarrassing enough, look at the position Ren was in! But, on the other hand, he was glad that Horo had caught him…

_Arg, what was I thinking? I need to get away from him! He shouldn't… I shouldn't let him… But, it does feel nice, being held by him. Again, what am I thinking! But, he did catch me, and from here he does look kinda cute…_

"HoroHoro…" Ren whispered, looking up at the Ainu with bright eyes. But before he could say anything more, he felt warm lips press against his own, pulling him into the deepest and longest kiss he had ever shared with anyone before. Ren was blushing furiously by the time Horo, who was panting slightly, finally broke away, but he said nothing at first.

"Yes, Ren?" Horo questioned, wondering what Ren had wanted to tell him. He smiled and gazed down at Ren, who for a moment he thought was going to kiss him, but instead did just the opposite. Still blushing like mad, Ren's only reply was:

"Let go of me, you stupid Ainu." Just like Ren, never admitting his weaknesses. Sure there were only two of them, but they were what had brought him to where he was at that moment: roller blading… and Horo.

**So, what did you think? Like it or hate it, I do have ideas for the next two chapters at least. I have the two more ideas so far, so tell me which one you want on the next chapter: a fluffy HaoYoh, or a sappy RenPiri. Vote in your review!**


End file.
